ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen's Fabulous Adventure
This is the ninth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is walking on his way home. Owen: Ugh, school was so tough, it just makes me so mad. Owen unlocks the door with the key. He walks inside. He hears some barking. Owen: Come here boy! A Polymorph dog like creature bounces out of the kitchen, and jumps onto Owen's shoulder. Owen: Good boy Mako. He pets him. Owen: Mom? Dad? I'm home! He waits and doesn't hear anything. Owen: They must not be home. Do you know what that means? Mako: Rrr? Owen: Yes. I can watch TV on their big screen! Owen runs into their room. We cut to Sarth and Amy locked up and strapped to a table. Gamean, a light pink alien about the size of Sarth, dressed in multicolored robes, and a crown. Gamean: Hahaha! Amy: I cannot believe we let ourselves get captured. Sarth: Blame the Omnitrix. It's not been fully functional since yesterday. Gamean: And now I shall send a video to your son to get him here to capture him too! Gamean's minion, Garian walks up, a small alien dressed in a purple robe and hood. Garian: Uh, but sir? Couldn't you just not send him a video, and then he wouldn't find them, thus making sure our plans won't get foiled? Gamean: SILENCE! I am the boss here and I make the calls. Owen and Bhar are watching Sailor Moon. Owen: And that's the end of season 1. Bhar: Wow. Owen: What do you think? Bhar: I like it a lot. Owen: Who's your favorite? Bhar: Probably Sailor Mars. Anyways, let's start season 2! Owen: Whooo! Owen runs into his room to get the DVD. When he opens the door, there is a giant screen in front of him. It turns on, showing Gamean, Sarth and Amy. Gamean: Hello Owen! It is me, the great and powerful Gamean! I have captured your family! And- Owen: Is this a recording or- Gamean: This is live, this is live! Shut up so I can continue monologing! Owen: Ok geez. Gamean: *cough* Now, where were we? Ah yes. I have captured your family, and if you want to see them alive again, you have to come find them! Coordinates are attached below. Garian: Uh, sir, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of him finding us? Gamean: SILENCE! Transmission ends. Owen: Huh. Bhar, we're going on a road trip! Bhar: Sweet! They step outside. Owen: Ok, we need to find a car. Bhar: Can't you just teleport us there? You know, anime powers? Owen: With all my power together I could probably get us 10 miles. It's about 80 miles out, and we'll probably need it later. Owen sees a dark blue car parked in their driveway. Owen runs inside and grabs the keys. Owen: Mom and Dad bought me this car for when I turn 16. You can drive right? Bhar: Duh. Owen: Can you drive GOOD? Bhar: Yes. They start driving. Bhar: So, we've got about an hour until we get there. Does this car have an AUX cord? Owen: Yep, but I called dibs. Owen plugs his phone in and plays "Moonlight Densetsu." Bhar: Now we're talking. They start to sing along to the song. We skip ahead an hour. They are now sitting in the car playing Snipperclips on the Nintendo Switch. Owen: Level done, continue moving! Bhar starts to drive. They drive for a little bit when they hear a police siren. Owen: Police! What did you do? Bhar: Grrrr. I must have gone over the speed limit. Owen: No problem. Just pull over and show them your drivers license. Bhar: Ehhhhhhh.... Owen: You don't even have one......But you're 16! Bhar: I discovered my powers a year ago! When would I have the time to get a license with no parents? All I got was a permit. Owen: Wait...People with permits could drive with an adult! Bhar: Yeah. You know one? Owen pulls out a pink pen with a red gem as Bhar pulls over. Owen: Moon Power! Turn me into an authoritative and responsible adult! The pen glows and Owen changes into an adult in casual clothes. Bhar: Niiiiiice. A police man comes up to the window. Policeman: You've been going 20 miles over the speeding limit. Owen: Sorry about that. My son is a slow learner. It took me forever to teach him how not to confuse the gas and brake pedals. Bhar(thought): Man he's really selling this! Policeman: I want to see YOUR drivers license sir. Bhar(thought): Aw crap. Owen: No problem. Owen reaches in his pocket. Owen(thought): Hopefully this disguise comes with a drivers license. Owen grabs nothing. Owen(thought): Aw crap. Policeman: I'm waiting. Owen: Well uhh.... Bhar punches the officer in the face. The officer is knocked out. Owen changes back. Owen: Wow. Great job. Bhar places the officer in his car. Bhar: Hopefully he won't remember about this. Owen: Let's go. They get back in the car. They continue driving for a while. Owen: How long until we get there? Bhar: 10 minutes at most. Owen: Ok. Leave the car here, we'll walk. Bhar: Why? Owen: If he trashes the car then Mom and Dad are going to be mad. Bhar: Fair point. They leave the car and start walking. Bhar: So, what's your plan? Your parents will probably see me. Owen: I've fought Gamean a lot of times, and he doesn't keep cameras inside. Bhar: Conveniently. Owen: Alright. They see an emerald building. Owen: This is it. They walk up to the door. Bhar: Ok, let's break in. Owen: Oh we don't have to do that. He knocks on the door. Gamean: Welcome Owen and.....I-I'm sorry who are you? Bhar: You won't need to know when you're beaten up. Gamean: Oooooooh intimidating. The door opens. Bhar: Wow. This guy is stupid. Owen: Yeah but his minion is fun. We play chess on the weekends. They walk in. Bhar: Chess? Owen: Oh yeah, Gamean is like a game maniac. His name is short for Game Man. There'll be three game related rooms we have to get through to get to him. Bhar: Aw great. Is it the same every time? Owen: No. You should be glad you weren't around when he was going through his 'Bomberman' phase. They step into a room and the door behind them closes. Gamean: And here is room number one! The Battle Challenge! A hooded figure rises up on a platform. He throws his hand out and a large animal with horns and water cannons rises up. Owen: I'll take this one, you get the next room. Owen hops up and a Pokeball appears in his hand. Owen: I choose you Primarina! Owen throws the Pokeball and Primarina pops out. Bhar: Man it would've been so funny if you'd chosen Arceus. Owen: That would be against the rules. Bhar: Rules? Owen: He may be evil but he is strict about rules. You can't choose anything to fight with humungous power. So that excludes legendaries and pseudo-legendaries. Bhar: I don't get this at all. The water monster shoots a big hydro-cannon. Owen: Primarina, dodge it! Primarina jumps out of the way. Owen: Now use Aqua Jet! Primarina jets and headbutts the monster. The water monster retaliates with another headbutt. They keep exchanging headbutts. Bhar: Ok, this is boring! Can't you just one shot this thing? Owen: Fine. Owen takes out a Z-Ring. Owen: Use Oceanic Operetta! Owen does a pose and then a giant ball of water appears. Primarina then throws it on the water monster. Bhar: Did it just use a spirit bomb? Owen: I guess. The water monster faints and Primarina vanishes. The door opens. Owen: Ok, onto the next room. They walk into the next room. They get surrounded by monsters. Gamean: You've entered the monster room! Owen: You're going through a Pokémon phase right now, aren't you. Gamean: Yep! Bhar: Alright Owen, stand back and let Bhar handle this. Owen: Whatever you say. Owen leans back on the wall. Gamean: Begin! Bhar transforms and spin dashes the monsters. He then jumps onto the ceiling and slams down, creating a shockwave, knocking the monsters down. He then spin dashes over all of them, making them disintergrate. Gamean: W-Wow. I did not think that would be over so fast. Bhar: Well you obviously have never met me. Gamean: W-Well there is no way you'll ever get through the next room! It is filled with a deadly toxin that will kill humans with one breath! AHAHAHAHA!!!! Owen: Well we're good on that. Gamean: Ehhhh, what? Owen: Well he has the boar form, and I can turn into an Appoplexian. So, we're good. Gamean: Why are you ruining my plans? Owen changes into his Appoplexian form. Owen: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING GAME MAN!!!! YOUR PLANS ARE ALREADY DESTINED TO BE FOILED BY OWEN!!!!!!! Gamean: W-Wow. That is just........wow. They step into the next room. Bhar: Are you ready to take him down Owen? Owen: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BHAR STETHINGTON!!!!! OWEN IS ALWAYS READY TO TAKE DOWN ANYTHING!!!! Bhar: You know you're going to have to change back probably. We'll probably need your anime powers. Owen: YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!!!!! They exit the room and Owen and Bhar change back. They are in a room separate from where Sarth and Amy. Gamean is standing there. Gamean: Welcome Owen and Owen's friend. Now that you are here I am going to capture you too, and then when you are all captured I will- Bhar gets bored and punches him into the wall. He passes out. Owen: Dude! What was that? Bhar: Sorry, he was monologing and wide open, so I just took him down right then and there. Owen: Eh, fair point. Anyways, get back in the figure. Bhar goes back in the figure. Owen opens the door and sees Sarth and Amy strapped to the table. Owen: Mom! Dad! Sarth: Owen! How did you beat him? Owen: He was just talking so I just knocked him out. Amy: Wow. We should've thought of that. Owen unites them. They stand up and leave. When they get in the corridor, Gamean half wakes up. Gamean: I-I'll g-get you Owen! And your friend too! He passes out. Sarth: Friend? Owen: He must have gotten a concussion or something from being smashed into the wall. Sarth: I just think he's crazy. Owen laughs. He winks at the screen. Episode ends. Trivia * This episode reveals that the Barum's own a Polymorph doglike pet. ** The entire reason Mako was created was because there wasn't a cute pet in the series already. * The title is a reference to the popular anime "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure." * During the battle segment, there were going to be three 'Pokémon' used to battle, but due to time constraints it was changed to one. ** Owen was also supposed to use Gengar, but since the other monster was water, he thought it would be fair to use another water-type. Category:Episodes